


First Impulses, Second Thoughts

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulsive move has Johnny in trouble and Roy disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impulses, Second Thoughts

"Roy?" John Gage waited in vain for his partner to respond. He swallowed deeply, then thought about trying again, but he didn't want the infamous and rarely seen DeSoto temper aimed at him.

The drive back to the station was completed in silence, Johnny peeking at Roy from the corner of his eyes, looking for a break in the concentrated gaze. As they backed into the bay, Johnny didn't jump out as he usually did. Instead he waited to see if Roy would say something else to him, anything else. At this point, Johnny would welcome being yelled at to break this uncomfortable silence.

Roy continued sitting there, his hand gripping the steering wheel. "John, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally report you myself."

Johnny opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, knowing it wouldn't work this time. The Gage charm wouldn't get him out of this trouble. The only other option was the truth. "Roy, I had to help him. I had to! He was so upset, I didn't think about anything else but making things better."

"You didn't think. That's the first thing you've said that makes sense."

Uncertain how to respond, Johnny settled for shrugging.

"I assume you won't do it again," Roy said.

Johnny didn't answer.

"Johnny?"

Knowing he was in trouble no matter what, Johnny opted for the truth. "I'm sorry, Roy, but..."

"But you probably will." Roy turned to face his friend. "I know you're a sucker for a kid, but diving into that drain to rescue a G.I. Joe was dangerous."

"Yeah, I guess. But I knew you were there to pull me out, Roy."

"Right."

"And that little boy was crying so hard. You saw him. His mother probably couldn't afford to buy him a new one."

Blowing his breath out, Roy allowed a small smile to appear. "Yeah, you're right about that. But next time, at least tell me before you disappear down a storm drain, okay?"

All was right with Johnny's world again. Roy was going to forgive him. "Sure, no problem."

Their captain appeared at the driver side of the squad. "Anything wrong, guys?"

"No, Cap," Roy replied. "Everything's just fine."

"Johnny?" Captain Stanley asked, looking past the senior paramedic.

"Nope, Cap. Except I'll need to take a shower and change. I'll fix lunch as soon as I'm done."

"Yeah, I noticed the peculiar smell. Trouble on your last call?"

"Not really, Cap," Johnny replied, blushing.

"Roy?"

"No, sir. Like I said, everything is just fine."

"Good, good."

With shared smiles, Johnny and Roy exited the squad, Roy heading for the dayroom while Johnny trudged to the dorm, his shoes making wet squelching noises.

"Johnny?" Roy called after his partner.

"Yeah?"

"I probably would've done the same thing."

Johnny's grin was blinding. "Yeah, I figured you would."

(May 2005)


End file.
